Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper
DarkKeyome: I was shaking my head, my headphones in my ear as I was listening to the beat of the music. Swiftly leaping from roof top to roof top. I had a watch that I had customized to alter my looks. In a way when I had it on it would project the different eye color and hair context of my alter ego 'Jet Frost' So know what that means? I dyed my hair black... thank god. Fucking blonde hair is not my thing. Not to mention all the shit that happened last night I wasn’t gonna be seen as Jet in front of any Yakuza for awhile. The war was coming... I could almost smell the fuckin Russian pulling there fucking boats up to the shore and letting loose on this whole fucking city. I just hope everything goes as planned. I leaded down a fire escape and gripped hold to one of the stairs pulling the stairs down so it would shoot me off to the floor. The hood on my head hid my eyes and my face. Even though things had passed im still Keyome Tasanagi... fugitive and Terrorist at the moment. If I want to bring honor back to my clan this plan has to work. My stomach began to growl... “ Fuck... im starving man...” I shook my head and patted my pockets down. Best thing about pretending to be a lame ass KPD... was the money that we got. I opened my wallet pulling out the blue dollar bills that are called Tanz, its our money system around here anyways if you didn’t know. “... I got 200 Bucks left... should be enough to keep me full for a few days..” I said closing my wallet and putting it up. In a few hours... They'd be here. And I had to get that Civilian evacuation thing set up before tonight... and have my friends out of here as well. For anyone around here that stays in this city once that dome comes on is a damn fool... I made my way through the masses passing by a crowd with my hands in my pocket my combat boots clanking against the ground as I walked. My Auto-mailed arm was out... and my weapons, meaning the Big Rambo gun that fired the 50 cal bullets which was wrapped around my chest. And the Katana I had on my back. In Kasaihana city it's not odd to see someone walking around the city with weapons. Mostly it's looked at as a sign of protection. xUrusai: I didn't know what to do with myself, it was my first day off in years. My group were off doing their own things and reckless behaviour could ensue due to this boredom, this thought made me smile. I was still getting to know this city and it's endless delights but endulgence is not what I was longing for today, I needed to stretch my limbs. I picked up the shawl of my toga that was trailing behind me and tossed it over my shoulder "This...fucking...sucks..." My fingers twitched, wanting to pick up the phone and call my people but I didn't want ruin their day off. I stopped for a moment to light a cigarette that I had stashed behind my ear, I'd been trying to cut down due to Rin's nagging. I grinned putting the stick to my lips then patted myself down for a lighter "FUCK!" I had had enough, I ripped the lighter out of my mouth and stamped on it. This is what freaking happens when we do things differently, I looked up to see passerby stopping to look at the me "What...the...You want some do you fuckers ?" I pulled out one of the small throwing knives out of my obi and they continued on their way. Sighing, I put threw the knife in a non-specific direction, using the same hand to rake back my hair, clenching my hands into a fist I had a tiny hissy fit before getting myself together again. Today was supposed to be relaxing and that's what I was going to do, off to the dojo I went. it's so short, someone came to my door and I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore DarkKeyome: I tuned, my eyes shooting over to the male who had just threaten too stab someone. Only way and reason I knew it was a dude was for the simple fact of his voice. Kind of a tall guy... but then it hit me.. A Chairmen. Leader of the '''Zugaikotsu '''Clan.. Aijin was standing right there. Small time clan quiet guys kinda stuck to themselves. Every chairmen knows each other in this town.. I had the right mind to call him out. But that'd be stupid seeing as I don’t have a clan anymore and surely enough he has men to his disposal. “ Yo.... Yo Aijin!” He more than likely doesn’t remember me... im not sure if he was even there for the Chairman’s meeting a year ago when I was elected. And it wouldn’t surprise me if he did. And he just pretended to not know me. I jogged behind him in attempts to catch up with him and once I did I lowered my voice. “ Yo, dude...” I looked around before I whispered in a soft tone. “ It's me... Tasanagi.” Hopefully we'd still be walking. And surely enough he hadn’t been around a lot but im sure he's heard on the new's how im supposed to be dead, how im a fucking 'terrorist' when honestly all of it was fucking Danchou's plot to get rid of the competition on stopping him I just hope he'd hear me out... and not scream out my name or some shit... or maybe scream' Terrorist' because then I’d be fucked for sure. xUrusai: I kept my eyes forward knowing that surely someone would do something to piss me off. I was examining the the tattoos I had gotten on my hands a while back, each character was a rememberence of my time as part of the Gokudo, a pain in my shoulder woke me out of my deep thought and I turned to a fucker who barged me, the man apologised but I didn't care, people should know who I am by now. I was just about follow him when I heard someone call me, my head turned to see a man he didn't quite recognise, it could've been many things but I nailed it down to Tasanagi by his friendly demeanour, I had heard rumours that he had the ability to change his appearence but I never believed such a thing was possible. Now was the time more then ever to he'd been big news around the district not that I'd been following but I knew vaguely what was going on with him and felt deeply sorry for him too, being torn away from his people. I couldn't imagine what he must be going through. Once he confirmed who he was, I felt my shoulders relax "Yo." I held up my fist for a fist bump "Let's go talk, there is a resturant I am going to buy, does the fucking best nabe." If it was one thing I was good at was making friends, being by this guys side now, could help me in the long run when he was back on his feet. I was the tiniest bit envious of Tasanag's height, I hated having to look up to people. My lips stretched into a smile as I lead the way through the bright lights and pounding music of the clubs to a small resturant. The resturant sat about twenty people and the place was half full, no one would be listening to us here "Take a seat bro...." I sat first, numbly flicking through the menu I'd read hundreds of times before. DarkKeyome: He led me into a shop... huh. I always knew this guy to be a bit more ruthless then what he's putting himself out on. But for the most part im glad he's actually going to sit down and talk to me for once. “...Yeah man, this just.. just have been insane over the course of two months.” I shook my head after I had sat down. Patting my legs down a bit looking for my cancer sticks... what I refereed to my cigarettes. But yeah, I gripped the pack only to look down and see that I only had 3 left. I honestly needed to kick the shit anyways. I placed in between my mouth and looked up at him before I let it. I figured we were in a safe place so I removed my hood and said. “ Do you mind if I smoke in here?” If he would have said no I would have been a bit agitated but none the less he invited me. I looked at the menu myself and then just looked up at him. “ Ah.. well, ill get whatever you getting I s'pose..” Wether he said yes or no to me smoking or not I began to sum up to what had been happening to me. About Danchou his Serum attempting to spread the shit across the globe for international dominance. And about how the Kasaihana police department... or KPD have been hounding me for the past month. And I was literally alone. My right hand man had disappeared and no longer wanted to help me I don’t think. I couldnt get in touch with him. And just seemed like everything was falling apart. But... then I began to elaborate on the incoming war... and Russian mafia that were coming here. Because I set it up that the Pop star singer Natasha ( which is the daughter of THE Russian mob boss over there.) is being held against her will as a sex slave to danchou. Even though it was a lie I told him that this would draw the mans forces here to reclaim his daughter and while that was going on. I'd be shutting down each and every facility that Danchou was setting up. “...So with that Aijin I think you and your boys should leave during the Civilian evacuation Im setting up... It's going to be war out here man. Wont be safe for anyone...” I said eying him. By now the food we ordered would more than likely be here and we'd be eating. xUrusai: My hand waved in the air "Sure sure, go for it." Just as I said that, a waiter came over to say that smoking was not allowed in here so I turned to him and took hold of his collar to pull him closer and whispered something deadly into his ear "And bring us a two person beef nabe please." I said aloud, the man accepted and apologised in a scramble of words with a bow and scurried away. I smiled and turned back to Tasanagi, suprised that he feel the need to smoke, people's fear is just as good as nicotine, I nodded to myself. As he was talking I played with my fingers, nodding and I wondered if I should go as far as feigning shock, but I just didn't have the energy to be that fake right now. Half way through his talk, the nabe came, a large steel wok like bowl was placed in the middle of the table, it was filled with a delicious looking broth, the assorted spring vegetables and raw beef were laid out on two seperate plates in a neat fashion. I picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to put the beef in first, still nodding at what he was saying. Slightly disgusted at how he had been treat and the things he had done, I felt supremely simple compared to him. Not that I was complaining. When he mentioned myself and the clan, he had my full attention. I agreed at what he was saying about no one being safe but we didn't have to be here in this city, we just came here because of the surroundings "If there is anything I am not, it's a coward....I will help you if you can make sure there won't be any reprocussions after the fact, you know what I mean ? I am happy to help you smash some skulls and gut some bastards but I need to know that my people will be safe after....can you promise that ?" The nabe was now bubbling and I cursed as I shovelled the veggies in because I forgot about them, then I handed him a bowl with a pair of chopsticks inside. DarkKeyome: After hearing him out. His suggestion to help me kind of threw me off guard but none the less I nodded my head. “ You wanna help me out huh...” I looked around the cigarette burning my mouth after I devoured the food like a savage who hadn’t eaten in days. “ Aright yeah... fair enough. I'll set up something with the Chitori clan to make sure during the fight that you guys will get Immediate attention. If all of this is said and done, ill ship some money your way... as a thank you. I cant say how much.. but with this plan I Have with Natasha... her father might help me out with some money issues. Plus... my girlfriends a fucking rock-star singer. Hahah.. money wont be an issue after this. Our clans have never had a partner ship. Only because the very clan im fighting at this very moment... are supposed to be my partners. But fuck that... that's all in the past...” I pulled on the backpack that was on my back. (( Sorry for not mentioning it first post >.<)) And pulled out the schematics of Z-Human Serum facility. “ Here...and here...” I pointed on the map on which I marker with X's and O's “ Are the main hit spots im going for. These places are hidden within District 1... I calculated during one of my stalk outs... about 150 guys work in both places. I know for a fact.. that Danchou will lock these places down when the attacks happen. And as for him sending them out throughout ocean... I called up a high school buddy to blow up anything thats of Danchou's corporation... BUT anyways. If I can get some guys to get inside.. fight of Danchou's men... and destroy the serum’s that'd be awesome.. there are 3 different spots here... now, I know it's risky I know it is... but if we can get your guys in these places when the shit goes down... like I don’t know have em disguised or some shit... then we'll be able to take the fuckers out no problem. All they'd have to do... as kill whatever in there... blow the fucking places up sky-high... I .. I don’t have my men anymore. Other wise I’d go out and do it myself...or have them do it. Look you don’t have to send your guys out to do this... and I know how difficult of a request this is...” xUrusai: My eye brow raised as he guzzled the food like caveman, suddenly my appetite was killed. Putting down my chopsticks I gave him a smile when he was finished talking "As long as my group gets priority, I will gladly oblige but I do not need your money, keep it or go donate it to some whores for all I care and I will do this myself. Seems this Danchou fucker needs to be taught a lesson, I'm good at teaching lessons haha" My thumb ran across my bottom lip as I pondered who I should bring with me on this, I think they would be pretty pissed if I did this alone. "Scratch that, I will bring my guys in on this but I would like to be there to push the button." My reason for helping was not as innocent or heroic as he might think, I planned to help him, yes just so I could reap the reawards after, when my clan comes out on top of all this we will be industructable, he thinks this Danchou is bad, he seen Aijin properly yet DarkKeyome: I looked up at him and then I soon stood up putting away the stuff I had just presented out to him. “ Alright... that's fine by me. But don’t do anything that'll make you guys get killed... You know more than likely anyone under Danchou's payroll has the same Serum.. that.. 'Super solider' Shit... I don’t take these guys lately.. and fighting one of em straight up would be suicide if you didn’t know how to handle these guys. Tread carefully..” My eyes looked at the clock. “ At Midnight... I’ll began the city evacuation... please be ready...” I said pulling my back pack over my shoulder. Tossing 50 bucks on the table before I attempted to make my leave. I trusted him to an extent. But im no fucking idiot at the end of the day were all Yakuza... I’ll keep my eye on him for sure. xUrusai: "Yes, Sir." He raised his hand to his forhead in a mock salute, till he had left the resturant. I leaned against the table, pushing the money around with my fore-finger before pulling out my mobile. I set up a video conference with my group and having after deliberating with them, we all agreed that it would be best if Wilbert and Kuro stayed behind on this because Rin and I had the most agility and we could be in and out. I scratched my head, bored again until the action started, looking around I saw a group of women. A grin creeped on my face as I stood to walk over to them, best to get the stress out now then releasing it on some poor unsuspecting passerby. I shot the old man who currently owned this bar a questioning look and he pointed towards the ceiling, after convincing one of the very drunk girls to join him in a celebratory private party upstairs he led the woman behind the store counter and up the stairs to the owners apartment. The place was grossly small and made him feel confined but it would have to do for now. He told the girl to wait in the living area as he set down his personal affects, turning his phone on loud so he wouldn't miss an emergency call. Then he turned to the girl and got down to buisiness. Category:ARK 1